


Taking Pictures First thing in the Morning

by wonuclb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Excuse to write Meanie, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuclb/pseuds/wonuclb
Summary: Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who is peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled as he took his phone, and taking a selca with his sleepy boyfriend.Wonwoo woke up at the sudden sound of a camera click through Mingyu's phone. "What are you doing?"the boy just smiled as he gave Wonwoo his morning kiss, "Good morning to you too."
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 32





	Taking Pictures First thing in the Morning

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo, who is peacefully sleeping beside him. He smiled as he took his phone, and taking a selca with his sleepy boyfriend.

Wonwoo woke up at the sudden sound of a camera click through Mingyu's phone. "What are you doing?"

the boy just smiled as he gave Wonwoo his morning kiss, "Good morning to you too." Wonwoo groaned, wanting more kisses. Mingyu noticed how cute the love of his life is, with Wonwoo wearing his (Mingyu's) oversized shirt, and his cute glasses that made him look like Harry Potter.

"You look so cute, too bad everyone can't see this because you're _mine_." Mingyu cheekily grinned at the older, "You're right, I am _yours_." Wonwoo replied as he locked his lips on Mingyu's, exploring his lover's hot mouth.

They made out for what it felt like an enternity. Wonwoo was the first to leave Mingyu's swollen lips from the make-out, he'll miss those lips he mentally told himself. Instead of having sex right now, he decided to take it slow. Besides, he just woke up.

Wonwoo caressed the younger's cheeks, "You know I love you right?" He reminded as he bumped his forehead onto Mingyu's own.

Mingyu smiled, "I already know. But you can remind me again, I love seeing you all clingy at the morning."

The boy separated himself from Mingyu's arms. Wonwoo pouted, "I'm not.."

"You are!" Mingyu teased

"No I'm not,"

"Yes"

"No!" Wonwoo was already crying, and it made Mingyu worried.

"I'm sorry baby, okay fine you win, you're not clingy. Please don't be sad babe, please? I hate seeing you cry..."

Wonwoo mentally smirked as he jumped onto Mingyu, making the younger yelp in shocked. Wonwoo just cuddled his boyfriend, showering him in kisses as Mingyu drowned and loving his kisses.

"You sneaky baby, you wanted me to pity you so you can kiss me all you want! You should've told me instead of pranking me, babe." Mingyu smiled widely, making his canines visible.

"Eh, seeing you sad because of me was enough for me to know you actually love me." Wonwoo shrugged

Now it was Mingyu's turn to pout, "You think I don't love you?"

Wonwoo grinned, "Not exactly. I already know, but if you really love me, you should delete the picture you took when I was peacefully sleeping."

Mingyu pretended to think, and looked at Wonwoo. "Hm, I don't think it will happen babe." Wonwoo whined, "Why!"

The younger booped his nose, "Because you're cute."

He sighed, "Mingyu. Cuddle me,"

"Okay."

/ 10 minutes later /

"You have to delete the picture." Wonwoo's voice was muffled, due to him snuggling onto Mingyu's neck.

"No!" Mingyu disagreed. The older just sighed as he detatched himself from Mingyu.

"How about this, you delete the picture and we can take a new Selca, how about that?" Wonwoo explained, Mingyu didn't say anything other than a slight nod.

He showed Wonwoo his phone, the picture deleted and is nowhere to be seen on Mingyu's phone.

When Wonwoo approved, he took Mingyu's phone and posed for a selca.

"Hey! I wasn't ready." Mingyu looked at the picture, "Payback." Wonwoo stuck his tongue out.

Mingyu whined, "Another one please?"

Wonwoo sighed, "fine."

They took it once again, but this time they posed with kisses, peace signs, and more couple goal-type of pictures.

"Let's make breakfast." Wonwoo gave Mingyu one last peck on the lips as he stood up to make them both breakfast.

While Wonwoo left their shared bedroom, Mingyu swiftly pulled out his phone, and restoring the picture that Wonwoo thought it was "deleted" and smiled.

"He's going to be so mad," Mingyu mischeviously grinned. His grin fell as he heard Wonwoo yell, "Mingyu, Help me with breakfast!"

Mingyu placed his phone back onto his pocket, "Sure!"

(Let's just say when Mingyu saw Wonwoo on an apron, he almost teared the clothing off because Wonwoo looked so hot on it, and would look hotter if he took it off. I would include that but I remembered this was fluff and not smut, so please excuse this note okay thank you.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse for me to write Meanie drabble! I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammars :(


End file.
